Naruto Uzumaki, The Black Dragon
by naruxhinachan
Summary: wat happens if naruto learns to control the kyuubis power at a young age, wat brought this on how will it affect him and the life he lives will he walk the valley of darkness killing anybody who steps in his way or will he walk in the light proctecting anyone he deems worthy willl he descove a long lost summon or will he get a kekkai genkai (will contain lemons later in the story)


hinachan here (hehe) well this is my first time doing a fan fiction i welcome all type of reviews and all types of criticism if u find anything wrong with the grammer of spelling let me know and i will edit it when i have the time i hope u enjoy the story and if u do please fav it thank you ;) i would also like to say i am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested pm ;)

i do not own naruto or any of the characters other wise i would make all of the girls want his cock like i do lol (he's so cute with those whiskers and the baby blue eyes)

The Incident

Naruto was walking to the Hokage's tower like he normally does everyday to see his surrogate grandfather. it was a beautiful bright sunny day, the sun was at high noon in K0onoha. He walked through the busy streets of Konoha's market district trying to ignore all the stares and whispers of the villagers. The whispers from the ones he hears ranged from its the demon to he should be killed, he shouldn't be aloud to be alive. these comments always made him feel like he's lower than dirt he feels depression anger and sadness all at the same time when he hears the comments, some of them he thinks are unforgivable. As he's walking through the market district he starts to get the feeling that something is going to happen but he thinks very little of it and lets it slip to the back of his mind. Little to his knowledge there were some new genin behind him, ones that thought he should be dead and they thought they should take care of him. They thought they were going to be the heros of the village by taking out the demon child.

Naruto continued his walk to the tower when he feels a kick suddenly hit him in the ribs the sound of cracking ribs fills the sudden empty streets of Konoha. He goes flying towards a wall with enough force that spider cracks form when he hits it. Naruto looks up to see a group of three young ninja standing in front of him. they each had a kunai in their hands. As Naruto saw the kunai he felt fear, he was scared more scared than he has ever been in his entire life. "so Itano how should we kill him." the newly named Itano was dressed in a mesh shirt with a black jacket on top with blue anbu style pants with white hair and brown eyes with black pupils he looks at the the one who spoke and said i don't know daichi. daichi was dressed in a blue shirt with wraps on both of his arms and his left leg and black shorts with dark blue hair and black pupilless. "what do you think Akane." Akane was wearing a long white coat with a spider on the back of it black anbu style pants and a red shirt long black hair and brown pupil less eyes. Akane looked at naruto and said "How about we cut off his head."

As they moved toward Naruto he starts to panic and frantically looks around for something to protect him. He comes across a long piece of wood with long rusty nails sticking out of it. As Naruto starts to move towards the piece of wood they start their vicious attack. The first was attack was from itano as he goes and tries to disable naruto, but he rolls out of the way at the last second, only to have a kunai thrown at him. He tried to move out the way but was struck in the leg, screaming as he felt it tear through muscle and ligaments. Naruto was feeling pain like he never felt before, he felt like his leg was on fire as the pain went through his leg he felt like it was hours till the pain went numb, even though only a few seconds a few seconds had passed. naruto looked to see the wooden board lying next to him, as naruto reaches for the board he sees a barrage of surickins coming straight at him. he knew he had to act fast otherwise this would be the end of him. Naruto's heart hammering in his chest at the realization that he's not just facing gutless villagers hiding behind their business doors but actual genin who, despite their green appearance, are trained to kill. naruto picks up the board and swings it hoping it would deflect the set of shurikens thrown at him. The thunks of steel meeting wood when he raised that wooden board and the dull crunch of sharp metal piercing skull the moment he bashed Akane in the head with it.

as naruto saw this he knew that this would happen often to him now he took the time for it to set in he noticed that there was a shuriken in his left shoulder, but by the time he realized it he was already feeling disoriented. naruto decide to take the kunai and the sirickin out. as soon as he did that he felt the blood rushing out of his woond as the felt like they are on fire, just than an anbu agent wearing a cat mask appearedout of nowhere he juped thinking it was someone else trying to attack him he swung the wooden bored at the newly arvied anbu agent. seeing this she jumpos back to advoid being peirce by nnails and surikens atached to a wooden board. she aproches naruto as slow as she can and asuresh him she wont hurt him after calming the very scared boy and letting him cry on her shoulder she asked what happened. as he explained the situation to the to the newly arrived anbu agent he noticed that where he was struck by the kunai and shuriken had already healed. he then decided to stand up and walk over to the boy who he had killed wanting to see his face, as he flipped him over he noticed the fear in his eyes. as he lookes into the eys of the dead genin it hits him. The numbing feeling of loss and emptiness at the sight of Naruto's first kill, and his silent vow to never forget it when he decided to take off the dead ninjas jacket and put it on only to see it was two sizes too big on him, as he was going to take it off he notice that it was starting to shrink. naruto now saw it was the perfect size for him. the anbu agent who came said that i think we should go to the hokage's office and report this

(hokages office)

the hokage was sitting at his desk battling his eternal enemy (a large stack of paperwork) when he saw someone shunshin into his office in a swirl of wind and leaves he looks up to see his surrogate grandson and the anbu with a cat mask. ah naruto-san cat-san wat do i owe this visit to. hokage-sama we had a little situation a little bit ago naruto can explain better than i can, naruto if you would please explain to the hokage what happen. yes cat-san, ok jiji this is what explains what happend between the genin earlier that day while fighting back tears in his eyes because the sudden pain and depresion hit him that he almost died today.

a half hour later

so thats what happend jiji and how i got this really cool coat. the hokage looked up at naruto than to the cat masked anbu said with nothing but pure rage in his voice get me the other two boys who attacked naruto they will be dealt with accordingly. yes hokage-sama. she than left in a swirl of leaves and wind. ok naruto i will have anbu agent take u home so i kno ur safe. but jiji i want some ichiraku's and i want u to come with im pretty sure that you want to get away from your mortal enemy, that giant sat of paperwork looks like it wants to eat at what naruto said as he watches naruto put on his famous million watt smile. let me just deal with the boys who attacked you and we will go.

just as the hokage said that the cat masked anbu agent returned with the two boys in question. here they are hokage-sama. the two boys looked at the hokage and were stuck with fear at his look at them and the massive killing intent coming off of him. the hokage stood up and walked towards the two boys in question. as he approaches them they finch just from his glear. he goes and with pure rage in his voice asks why they attacked naruto, there response was hessetent and shy h-he's t-th-the d-de-demon of k-ko-konoha we t-th-thought if we k-killed him we would be heros. the hokage stood up and grabbed them by the throat the fear was visable as they were shaking and gasping for aair as he raised them off the ground,he than said in a calm voice u are hereby charged with treason against a civilian of konoha for that the punishment is is death, as he snapped there neck naruto flinches in fear and shock at the sound of there spine snapping.

sarutobi saw naruto flinch when he snapped the two boys neck and he went over to naruto. are you ok naruto. naruto looked at him and said looked at him confuesed and said why what why did u have to kill them jiji, why. they attacked you naruto and your a civilian, thats treason the punishment for treason is death. naruto looked at sarutobi and said its my fault that they died. naruto then looked down at the ground and started to cry. sarutobi looked at naruto. naruto look at me, naruto raised his head, its not ur fault don't think like that cheer up they betrayed the village by doing that and it had to happen. now how about we go to ichiraku's. naruto instantly cheered up at the thought of getting ramen.

Ichiraku's Ramen stand

naruto and sarutobi arrive at ichiraku's to are greeted by the owner teuchi and his daughter ayame who consider naruto there surrogate son/brother and favorite customer. they asked what they want and naruto immediately says i want a bowl of miso ramen and sarutobi said make that two. ayame said more like 20. they all laugh as ayame and teuchi start making the orders. when the bowls get set in front of them naruto looks at sarutobi and asks why do the villagers call me a demon? sarutobi sweatdroped at the sudden question and says i can not tell u that naruto i will explain when you are older. naruto shakes his head in understanding and goes back to eating they stayed there for an hour till sarutobi calls an anbu agent to escort naruto home. boar please accompany naruto home safely. boar shakes his head in understanding. sarutobi looks at naruto and says i have to head back to the office now boar will escort you home, ok. naruto nods and says ok jiji.

narutos apartment

naruto is in his room examining the strange seal on his stomach trying to figure out what it is when he remembers he has some scrolls on seals. he gets up to get the scroll and examine it. he was reading the scrolls for a few hours when he comes across one that resembles the one on his stomach and he sees it a seal for a jinchuriki to seal one of the 9 tailed beast in a was shocked by this discovery and was scared he was visabley trembling at the though he was holding a tailed beasts but he was also curious of which one it was.


End file.
